


Home

by cowisland



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Angst and Feels, Fluff and Angst, Loki (Marvel) Needs a Hug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-20
Updated: 2018-09-20
Packaged: 2019-07-14 22:38:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16049999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cowisland/pseuds/cowisland
Summary: A small little drabble I made while procrastinating on homeworkMaybe I'll make an actual story out of it.





	Home

The candle lit in the room they both shared flickered on the wall, the yellow light admitting from where they both lay in the king size bed, the giant bed was laced with green silk sheets and had a gold pattern at the rim. She laid in his lap, hypnotized by the alluring sound of his voice. It made her stomach flutter and her eyes to be laced with pure puppy love. He was reading Romeo and Juliet out loud. His voice was extracting every word from the old, Midgardian language.

He saw her eyelids flutter down, and decided to pester her about it “Hmm… I thought you liked when I read Shakespeare, why are you following asleep now, little dove.”

“I do, I do!” she shook “It’s just your voice is so relaxing, It makes me feel at home”

“Is that so?”

He grinned down at her, she looked up to see him and pecked at his nose.

“You know, reading so much Midgardian books really makes me want to visit sometime” She winked.

“Perhaps…” He sighed.

“Perhaps sounds like a no in Loki terms.”

She pouted. “Please” she whined while drawing the word out.

He shook his head and looked down at her. _Damn_ , she was giving him the puppy eyes.

“Fine, It’s a promise”

he hoisted her up and plopped her down to a more comfortable sleeping position. With a snap of his fingers, the candle burnt out. He put the worn out book next to his bedside table, while she cuddled next to him.

“Goodnight, little dove.”

* * *

 

She was slapped back to reality when she peered over Stark Tower, looking down at Earth, overtaken by the Chaturi. She felt tears pool up in her eyes, they stung at her cheeks but that was the least of her worries. She looked up at the one she loved all those years ago, _the one she still loves_. Her heart ached to hold him in her arms and kiss all of this pain away. But she knew that was clearly not appropriate.

“Darling, why are you so surprised” He mocked, every word felt like a physical beating, even though he had done nothing to her yet. “I told you we would visit Midgard, I know, I know I overdid myself. But you can always thank me later.”

“Loki, you and I both know this isn’t what I wanted” She tried to put up a brave and independent persona. But every part of her ached to see him come home. He slowly stepped towards her, causing her to step back also. She had to keep her distance if she was going to make it out of here with either her heart and/or body intact.

“Ah, you are just like everyone _else_ ” He gazed at her, his eyes flickered with emotions that quickly settled. “Scared of who I am”

“Loki, you know damn well that isn’t it.” She tried her best to elaborate “Look at this mess you created” she waved her hand pointing down at the ground. Where her new allies stood, fighting off those who chose to invade their home.” “Please… come home” she whimpered.

That’s where he snapped. “Home? Do you mean _your_ home? Did you forget I don’t belong in that realm, or anywhere else? You are just as pathetic as the rest.” His voice was straining with anger, and something else she didn’t recognize. He was pacing towards her, slowly leaving her no place on the edge of the building.

“I hope you rot in Hel, just like the rest of your new pathetic friends”

By this time her whole face was stained with tears. “Loki, please don’t say that… I-it hurts” she cried. And with that the small piece of building under her gave out, she felt fear the panging fear in her gut. As she fell, she still reached out to him, but he didn't respond. Her words echoed in his heart _**home**_.


End file.
